


cinnamon latte

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: Anonymous said:Seblaine + coffee shop





	cinnamon latte

“You always order the same thing.”

Blaine blinks at the barista and…is this guy really questioning his order? “Excuse me?”

The barista smirks and licks his lips, pausing as he scribbles something onto his cup. “You’re in here every day, at almost the exact same time, and you order the exact same thing.”

He feels a small thrill run down his spine for one, being noticed, but also…annoyed? What does this barista care if he orders the same damn thing? He likes consistency, okay? He likes knowing what he’s going to get. He likes dependability.

“I know what I like.” He gets his wallet out.

The barista, and Blaine eyes his nametag, ‘Sebastian’ sets the cup down in a line of other cups heading towards the coffee makers and keys his total into the register. “Or you don’t like trying new things.”

His mouth actually falls open. “You…you don’t know anything about me, you can’t say that.”

Sebastian smirks, “ _Blaine.”_ He says from memory, because he didn’t give him his name this time for his cup. “Yes I can, otherwise you can go to another coffee shop for an overpriced cinnamon latte.”

“That’s not what I ordered.”

“I know what you ordered. That’ll be 4.50.”

Blaine lets out a slow breath out his nose and inserts his card, waiting for the machine to beep before moving to wait for his drink. As much as tries not to, his eyes keep wandering to the barista, watching him talk to other customers and put orders in. It’s a pretty busy day, just as it usually is when he comes in at this time, but Sebastian doesn’t talk to anyone longer than he talked to Blaine.

In fact, most of the time he barely makes eye contact with them.

Instead, his eyes wander over to where Blaine’s standing. The man actually has to audacity to _wink_ at him. Blaine averts his gaze instantly, crossing his arms over his chest and stares at the counter where drinks are being set down so hard he’s surprised nothing catches fire.

“Cinnamon latte!” The girl making drinks calls out and no, no that can’t be his.

But no one moves around him to get the drink. He ordered a matcha latte, which is green tea. Not coffee.

“Cinnamon latte?” She calls out again and frowns, looking over the drink label, before— “ _Blaine?”_

Fuck. Sebastian snorts.

He approaches the counter and picks up the cup; it’s a vente and it smells like a cinnamon bun. “This isn’t what I ordered.” He tells her and before she can say another word, Sebastian gently takes her place, pushing her towards the cash register.

“Is your name ‘Blaine’?” He asks innocently, tapping to where his name is clearly printed on the cup.

“Yes, but—”

“Then it’s yours.”

He narrows his eyes. “You _know_ this isn’t what I ordered.”

“I’m sorry but we’re pretty busy. If you want to wait for another drink you’re going to have to get back in line.”

Blaine’s about to throw the drink at him, he really is but then Sebastian leans against the counter in a way that really _shouldn’t_ be so attractive when he’s this mad.

“Why don’t you just try it?”

“Because this isn’t—”

“It isn’t a matcha latte, yes, we get it.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. “But you haven’t even tried it yet. How do you know you won’t like it?”

He bites his tongue on a petty comment like ‘because you said I will’ and glares at the cup like it might bite him as Sebastian makes other drinks in line for customers. It takes him a moment before he finally takes a damn sip, getting ready to say he hates it and yet…

He doesn’t.

It’s a little bitter in the way coffee is but the cinnamon is lovely and balanced out by the milk. It’s like enjoying a warm cinnamon bun and fuck, he hates that Sebastian’s right and he hates that he can probably read his face like an open book.

“Don’t say a word.”

Sebastian grins, “I’m not saying anything.” He completes two drinks before he opens his mouth again, “Except for ‘I told you so’; enjoy your latte, Blaine.”

Blaine grumbles out an expletive and takes his latte outside. It’s not until he’s halfway through that he sees something else scribbled on the side of the cup: a cell number and _in case you want to try anything else new ;)._

He starts ordering cinnamon lattes for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this one and you'd like to read a longer coffee shop au, I've written another called medium drip! https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273287


End file.
